


Sea Storm

by carofnerds



Series: Ocean Tides [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Saltwater/Shoreline~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malibu_island](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malibu_island/gifts).



Of course, it had to happen at some point. Gordon had been hinting for months as their ‘relationship’ had slowly bloomed. Still, Scott had been steadfast and cautious. What they were doing was illicit enough as it was, two brothers kissing behind Thunderbird 1 when nobody was looking wasn’t exactly accepted by society, without bringing sex into it. That wasn’t to say that Scott didn’t want Gordon. Whenever his brother pulled himself from the water, muscles rippling and tan skin beaded with water droplets, his hair slowly bouncing back into its auburn curls as it dried, well… Scott had to excuse himself quickly. 

But even now, with his hands roaming bare expanses of Gordon’s back eagerly and Gordon’s tongue curled around his, he couldn’t help but pull away and be a little rational. “Gordon, stop for a second,” he said, resting his head back in the sand of the beach, staring up at the dark sky. 

Pouting, Gordon whined and sat up, hips resting on Scott’s thighs. “Jesus Christ Scott, what is it?” Scott flicked his eyes back up for a moment; the redhead’s pale skin was flushed pink, and his breath was a little ragged. 

The brunette looked anywhere but at his brother, frowning. Taking this final step, there would be no going back. He wasn’t sure how he and Gordon would keep their relationship secret if it continued to get serious this fast. What if either of them wanted to settle down as a couple? What if they were found out and permanently separated. As much as Scott loved his younger brother, he wondered if stopping things now would save a lot more pain later. “Are you sure this isn’t, you know, taking things too far?”

The look he received from Gordon was hollow, confused. “What do you mean Scotty?” A nervous laugh. “You got me! Clearly you’ve learned well from me, you’re gonna be the second best at pranks on this island in no time! …Right?”

Scott sighed, ran his fingers through golden grains of sand. The sky rumbled ominously and he thought, ‘Well that’s appropriate.’ “It’s- It’s not a joke. I just think that maybe, if we do this then that’s it. I don’t want to mess up and lose my brother. I want to make sure that this is one hundred percent right, if we do this. You’re too young to settle down Gordon, and I don’t want you to realise this is the wrong thing for you too late. I-“

The weight lifted from his hips as Gordon stands up abruptly, hands kicking up sand as he pushed himself up. Scott sat up, picking up both of their shirts from behind him and making to follow his brother as he stormed back towards the house. Small, heavy droplets began to fall from the blackened sky onto their bare chests and backs, down Scott’s neck and pool in the hollow of Gordon’s collarbones. 

“C’mon Nemo! Listen to me for a moment!” The brunette called after Gordon, his feet struggling to keep him steady as he attempted to run through the sand. 

Gordon wheeled around, his face as stormy as the sky above them. The rain plummeted down, and the clouds groaned and grumbled again. “I’ve listened to what you have to say Scott! I get it! You think I’m too immature to know how I feel- because you know so much better!” He snorted and scuffed his foot along the wet ground. 

“Don’t you get it?! I don’t want you to regret this!”

“I know what I want Scott, I don’t need you to decide everything for me, like you always do!”

“Maybe if you have a problem with that you should think about what I said, considering you want to get serious here!”

Gordon cursed under his breath. “Why do you have to make things difficult?”

“I’m being /realistic/,” Scott replied, exasperated. “Not everything is the perfect fantasy you want it to be in your head Gordon.”

“Why do you always act like I’m five years old?!” Gordon yelled, and his shouts were amplified by the wind that picked up with a roar. The waves crashed behind Scott, like they were part of the redhead’s wrath. “I’m a grown man! And I know what I want, I know how I feel, I-“

“You what?!” Scott screamed back. After the hundreds of times he’d protected his younger brother over the years, this was how he repayed him? He didn’t want to stop his relationship with Gordon, but it was a sacrifice he had to make no matter how painful. Why couldn’t Gordon see that this was another way of protecting him?

“I know that I’m in love with you!” Gordon cried, his eyes filling with tears. Lightning illuminated the world around them in a harsh white blaze for a simple moment. Scott felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Y-you’re in love with me?”

Gordon sighed, walking forward, and slid his arms around Scott’s waist, exhausted. “Yes. I want to show you, I want to commit. Stop being so scared of losing me and take the risk.”

Scott replied with lips against Gordon’s own, soft and yielding, and cold, damp chest against chest. His brother mewled into his mouth, mood lightening, despite the chill wind and rain. Pale fingers wrapped around Scott’s own. 

“Let’s get out of the rain.”

~~~

The sheets were soft and stuck to Gordon’s damp skin as Scott kissed his neck and stroked the skin of his hips. The redhead bit down on his lip, trying not to let out a sound, despite the pleasure coursing through him as his older brother’s cock rubbed against his own. He was close, and the sensation of /Scott/ was almost too much for him. He gasped, and let out a long moan, wrapping his own hand around both his and Scott’s warm, dripping lengths. Scott grunted into his neck, and Gordon pumped his hand, body tensing as he hit the edge, and then moaning loudly as he crashed into orgasm hard. Hot, thick come splattered over his and Scott’s bellies, and was soon joined by Scott’s own. 

They took a moment to catch their breath.

“Hey Nemo,” Scott murmured.

“Yeah?”

“I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Dan! Sorry this was so rubbish, I just couldn't get the smut right :(


End file.
